<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost by Ellsey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882553">Lost</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey'>Ellsey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Drabble A Day 2021 [54]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Shinji is constantly feeding Hiyori, this is just facts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:16:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinji has a surprise for Hiyori (if they can find it)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hirako Shinji/Sarugaki Hiyori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Drabble A Day 2021 [54]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Drabble for Feb 23</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“‘Come visit me in Soul Society,’ you said. ‘It’ll be fun,’ you said. Well this is not fun!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shinji sighed. “It will be fun in just a bit. Trust me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hiyori glared at him. “Why should I trust you? You’ve had us wandering around for fifteen minutes now, and I’m starving. Are we lost, or do you know where we are?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As if there is any part of this place I don’t know.” Shinji stopped short in front of a small stall. “Ah, here we are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hiyori sniffed. “If it tastes half as good as it smells, all is forgiven.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>